landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
A guild is like a player union or club of sorts that allows players to chat independent of the General chat channels to socialize otherwise amd engage in shared interests within Landmark. How to Start a Guild To start a guild, press N''' on your keyboard while in-game. The friends you invite must be online in order for you to invite them. *Guilds can have memeber ranks set that allow the person who started them share leadership or to invite other players to the guild. :*Once you start the guild, press N again to set up such permissions and add a "Message of the Day" that guild members see when they log in. Joining a Guild In Landmark, the best way to join a guild is to socialize and meet other players at events, while socializing as you meet in the world, or by connecting with like-minded players in general chat. Types of Guilds '''Guilds can combine one or more of the styles below. Social Guilds In Landmark the most common guilds are strictly social. Guilds of this type may: *Hold events for members-only *Hold events to gather the entire game community *Share resources they mine or log from trees among members. Helper Guilds Some guilds focus on helping new players learn the "ropes" of the game. Guilds of this type may: *They may offer player help with learning to build. *Teach players about game mechanics found on pages like those on this wiki (e.g. how to use the Spire) Bug Hunting Guilds Because many dedicated players started out as Founders many guilds still actively test and report bugs to the Daybreak bug reporting system. This official tool far exceeds any of the old in-game /bug reporting as players can see, upvote, further test and report the bugs found by fellow players. The open nature allows the Daybreak team to prioritize and resolve many bugs much faster. Builder Guilds Some guild are heavily focused on mastery of the Building Tools. They often hold events to teach other player how to build and many members may maintain "swaps" where other players can freely copy Designs to experiment with on their own claims. Explorer Guilds Some guilds focus heavily on exploring the world by hunting monsters, running around in Chaos Caverns looking for loot chests, or visiting other player's build sites. This activity has grown in popularity with the addition of the Story Tools Guild Membership Benefits The main benefit of joining a guild in Landmark is to find friends who you can get to know in private guild chat, but you will also notice that the will be added to your Friends list automatically. To open the Friends list, click the "people" icon in the upper left corner of your screen. Using the Friends list you can travel directly to those on the list, which is useful for things like exploring or building as a guild. Press N at any time you want to see who is online if you want to close the friends list.